


Truth or Dare?

by tini_dancer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Flashbacks, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tini_dancer/pseuds/tini_dancer
Summary: “E-E-Eds,” Bill chose after he was done attempting to rap, “Truth or dare?”“I trust you more than I do Richie,” he said, “so dare.”“I d-dare you to kiss Richie o-on the ch-ch-cheek.”Wait...what.ORThe event that haunted Richie during his return to Derry and how he wasn’t the only one who remembered what happened.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Truth or Dare?

“Okay, okay, okay...” Bev snorts out after almost actually dying of laughter, “we should, uh, continue.”

“And completely ignore the fact that Bill has gone skinny dipping? Hell no!”

Bill flipped off Richie, “Like I said, I-I-I didn’t mean for my trunks to c-come off! The force of the w-w-water pushed them down when I landed in the water and y-yanked them off!”

Richie snickered, “You sound like Stan, you know that?”

Bill looked over at Stan, who only crossed his legs under himself on the chair and nodded a little, “You do. Sorry, Bill.”

“You w-wanna be s-smart?” Bill smirked, “Truth or dare, Stanley?”

“Truth.”

“Lame!” Richie groaned from his spot on the hammock, earning a foot to the face from Eddie, who was opposite of him. Per usual.

Bill shrugged it off and turned back to Stan, “Would y-you rather be trapped in a-a spider web o-o-or kiss G-Gretta Keene?”

A simultaneous gag came from the group. No Loser liked Gretta Keene, who tended to bully Bev and Eddie especially. Ben had wanted to personally fight her when he found out she had dumped trash over Beverly, and Richie had to hold Bev back from doing that exact thing when Gretta teased Eddie about cancer, which was one of his biggest fears.

Then again, Stan hated spiders.

“Probably kiss Gretta,” Stan admitted, “I mean, it’d be a one time thing and quick. I’d rather die from disgust than from being eaten alive.”

Everyone understood where that came from. Stan then chose Mike. Mike chose dare and had to baa like a sheep to the tune of the song from Dirty Dancing. Mike then chose Ben, who was dared to do an impression of Henry Bowers, which resulted in Ben “whining” about how he got beat up by a bunch of losers and acting like a child. Ben then asked Richie.

“Dare, baby,” Richie smirked, “and don’t hold back.”

Ben smiled, “Okay. I dare you to chose ‘truth’ on your next turn.”

Richie’s heart stopped for a second, but he ignored it and said, “C’mon, Benny, gimme something better.”

“Rich, you never chose ‘truth.’ We’re making you live on the edge.” Ben retorted. Richie looked to Eddie and said, “Can you believe that guy?”

“It’s your turn, Trashmouth.”

“Okay, okay,” Richie hummed while thinking, “Oh, Eduardo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Richie was impressed by Eddie’s choice. He knew exactly what to say.

“Take a hit of Bev’s cigarette.”

Eddie’s face fell, “Truth.”

“Nah-ah-ah,” Richie shook his head, “We agreed, we must follow through.”

“But smoking is so bad for you! It can kill you! Don’t you know that?! No offense, Bev.”

“None taken,” Bev blew out some smoke and held her cigarette out to Eddie, “just a quick hit, Eds. You don’t even have to inhale.”

“D-don’t make him do anything he’s un-uncomf-f-fortable doing,” Bill said.

“You don’t have to do it, Eddie,” Stan said with a small smile.

Eddie sighed, took the cig from Bev, and took a quick hit, inhaling deeply, then coughing while handing back to her, “Holy shit, that was horrid.”

He proceeded to waste about half of his inhaler.

Stan went next, choosing truth again. He admitted to sneaking comic books into his room since his family didn’t allow them. Then Bev confessed that she started smoking at age 11, which didn’t surprise anyone but was still very young. 

“Alrighty, Tozier,” Bev smirked, “Truth or dare.”

Richie sighed loudly and closed his eyes, “Truth...” he groaned out.

“What’s your favorite thing about each of us. And no joking!”

Richie sat up and looked around at his friends. He loved every single one of them deeply and for his own reasons that weren’t surface level. Bev was the easiest person to talk to ever. They would often get to the clubhouse before anyone else to share a smoke and just talk. She was the only person that knew of his smoking habit, and she could light up a room with her glowing eyes. 

“I love your smile, Bevvie,” Richie said, “it’s so contagious.”

Ben was so dedicated and loving and smart. Richie could see that he had deep feelings for Bev that he couldn’t say out loud, but nevertheless he gave his all into the Losers and even found them their designated hang out.

“I love how you’re always thinking of us, Ben. It’s so sweet.”

Stan always kept Richie in check. He was the answer key to his unfinished homework assignment, always there to give him life advice and watch out for bad stuff.

“Staniel, you created the famed ‘beep beep, Richie.’ Which is forever iconic within this group. So thank you.”

Mike fit in perfectly to the group, even though he was the newest member. He always was content with life and had his heart out on his sleeve. He had aspirations that Richie could only dream of achieving. 

“I admire your passion, Mike. You always have so much passion for life.”

Bill was Richie’s oldest friend. He taught Richie what it meant to be a good friend and to always stick by them, no matter what. Even when your baby brother dies or your mom ignores you for her bourbon. He was the greatest of friends.

“I like how I can come over to your’s when my parents don’t really want me there. You tend to be my second home.”

Eddie...Eddie was the world of Richie’s life. There was always something about him that made Richie feel good. He was so unique and amazing, yet didn’t see that in himself. He hid behind pills and inhalers, and Richie could tell that something was up, even if Eddie didn’t. He wanted to protect Eddie with his own life. He would die for Eddie before anyone else. He didn’t feel that way about any other Loser.

“I like your rambling tangents,” Richie said, while not lying, but not saying exactly how he felt, “it means you and I are in a way similar.”

Everyone awed at their own compliments and hugged Richie if they wanted. Richie pushes away all of the sap, then dared Bill to rap the first verse of Word Up, which he failed at incredibly.

“E-E-Eds,” Bill chose after he was done attempting to rap, “Truth or dare?”

“I trust you more than I do Richie,” he said, “so dare.”

“I d-dare you to kiss Richie o-on the ch-ch-cheek.”

Wait...what.

Richie’s mind clouded over.No way did Bill just say that. Did he know? No, Bill couldn’t know about Richie’s feelings. Or did he? Richie barley understood them himself, how could Bill? Did someone else know and tell Bill? Was this some hoax to get Richie to embarrass himself in front of his dearest friends? To out him? They couldn’t know. They wouldn’t like it. They wouldn’t unfriend him and leave him all alone. He didn’t want that. And he really didn’t want Eddie to leave him. God, Eddie leaving him would be-

...holy fuck.

Richie hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, for he had been too caught up in his head to notice the hammock shift. Without noticing, Richie turned his head up to the ceiling just as Eddie bent down.

And their lips met.

It was extremely quick. Eddie pulled back, gagging, then losing his balance and knocking the two of them over and into the dusty ground. The other Losers were laughing their asses off as Richie stood up and composed himself. He dusted off his shirt, shakily. He took a step away from Eddie when he stood up next to him. He turned to Richie and said, “Sorry, didn’t meant to tip us over.”

“It’s...it’s okay, Eddie,” Richie put on a fake smile, “it was bound to happen.”

Richie turned to the rest of Losers, who had finally calmed down. He clapped his hands and put on his British Guy impression, “Alright, shall we continue?”

••••

He was coughing badly. Blood splashed on his chin, “Go...go help them.”

“No...” Richie shook his head, “You need help and I’m going to help you.”

“Rich...” Eddie smiled tiredly, “that jacket isn’t going to do much. Nothing is.”

Richie shook his head, “Stop saying shit like that.”

Bill, Mike, Ben, and Bev had run off to try to get Pennywise, now a giant spider clown, to shrink to size so they could kill it. But It had gotten to Eddie before, and now Eddie was losing blood fast, the red sludge covering both of their hands and Richie’s crumpled jacket against the wound.

“Rich,” Eddie croaked out, “Do...do you remember when we played Truth or Dare? Back at the clubhouse?”

_ “Play a game with me, would ya?” _

_ “Or maybe...Truth or Dare!” _

_ “You wouldn’t want anyone to pick truth though, would you, Richie? You wouldn’t want anyone to know what you’re hiding.” _

Yes he fucking did. He remembered every damn moment from that game. He remembered pining over Eddie and his damn doe eyes and short shorts. He remembered them falling out of the hammock. He remembered their kiss. Richie’s first kiss. He remembered loving and hating it. He kissed Eddie Kaspbrak. And now Eddie Kaspbrak was dying on the cavern floor.

“...yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Remember my dare?”

Richie tried to suppress his timidness with a joke, “You mean when you smoked for the only time in your life? Who could forget that?”

Eddie heavily shook his head, “No...my other dare.”

Where the fuck was this leading?

“Yeah, I do, Eds.” 

Was there any going back from this? Was there any point to? They were both 40, goddammit. And it seemed like Eddie really wanted to talk about...the incident.

“That was my first kiss,” Eddie admitted, “Richie Tozier, famous comedian, was my first kiss. And I...I wouldn’t have it any other way...”

Richie’s heart pounded loudly, “Eds, I-“

“No kiss ever...ever felt the same. Not with my wife or any other person. My first kiss was my...best. And my favorite. And I...I always had hoped he felt...the same. I never knew.”

There wasn’t any time to absorb what Eddie was saying before Richie replied, “I did! I...I did. And I still do.”

Slowly, Eddie brought his hand up to Richie’s shirt and grabbed onto it. He didn’t have much strength left, but he used what he had to pull Richie closer to him, closing the gap between them and connecting their lips.

This kiss was slow, controlled, and wanted. It was weak, considering Eddie could barely move, but to Richie is was the most perfect kiss. He inhaled Eddie’s taste and touch, never wanting to taste or touch anything else again. This was perfect. It felt never ending. It was just his things should have been.

They parted when Eddie felt himself cough. Richie backed up a little, but Eddie kept him close. He dropped his arm when he couldn’t hold it up any longer. Richie went back to applying pressure to the wound, but Eddie’s delicate touch caused him to pause.

“Go,” he said with a smile, “Go kick some clown ass.”

Richie glanced over to his friends, who were throwing insults at It and making him become smaller in size. He took a shaky breath and turned back to Eddie.

“I’ll be back,” he said, “I promise. I’ll be back and we’ll get you out of here.”

Eddie nodded slightly. Richie quickly left a kiss on his forehead before pushing himself up and running over to his friends, yanking one of Its claws from its dying body. Eddie chuckled a little. 

He knew they had won, even before It was dead. He noticed Mike reach for Its heart, and Eddie knew they would all be okay. Everything was going to be okay. 

As he went away, Eddie had one last image flash across his mind.

A young boy in thick glasses and a Hawaiian shirt smiling from ear-to-ear. It was the most beautiful smile Eddie had ever seen in his life. It was perfect.

“Bye Richie...” he whispered.

And then, there was peace.


End file.
